captaintsubasafandomcom-20200223-history
Mitsuru Sano/Techniques
This is the section about Mitsuru Sano's techniques, during the Captain Tsubasa series. 'Techniques' Thanks to his small frame and nimbleness, Sano has an efficient dribble, combined with good ball keeping skills. His ball keeping ability can only be edged by Matsuyama. He later improved his dribbling skills by adding various futsal techniques, learned from the futsal combi, Furukawa and Kazami. Air Shots thumb|195px *'Direct Acrobat Volley': Sano uses the centrifugal force of a backward somersault to increase the ball's momentum, making it more powerful than a regular volley shot. *'Overhead Kick': He can jump as high as Tsubasa's mid-air Overhead, being able even to duel him on aerial fights. Ground Shots *'Bullet Shot': The player puts his whole weight behind this intense and powerful shot, which has a distinctive low and sharp bullet-like trajectory. *'Precise Shot': A highly controlled shot with a precise trajectory. The emphasis is on the trajectory making the ball difficult for the keeper to catch, rather than on the shot's power. *'Toe Shot': A typical futsal shot, where the ball is hit with the toe of the shoesGolden-23 arc, chapter 9.. thumb|195px Dribble *'Acrobatic Dribble': Sano uses nimble footwork to toy with his opponents, slipping past them effortlessly. *'Acrobatic Tackle': Sano over to the opponent with the ball approaching from their blind spot, stealing the ball with a speedy sliding tackle. *'Crayfish Backstep': A dribble using the sole of his foot on the ball to step backGolden-23 arc, chapter 7.. The user can keep on doing this to prevent someone from catching up with him. He can also then take advantage of his opponent rushing towards him to get past him. *'Furukawa Turn' (also Nutmeg Feint): This is a feint using the sole of the foot to drag and push the ball, while going around the opponentGolden-23 arc, chapter 104.. *'Mouse Dribble': The dribble skill used by Sano when he was a starter in the Thailand match. Using his natural speed and technique, he manoeuvres like a mouse at the edge and slips past the opponent defence. Cooperative tactics thumb|195px * Combination Play 1: A combi shot by Jito and Sano. Jito overlaps and does a bullet shot, shoots, then Sano heads the ball to alter its trajectory, sending it in the opposite direction from the keeper. * Combination Play 2: A combi shot by Jito and Sano. Jito sends a backspin pass directly into the keeper area, who thinks he can easily catch the ball, but then the ball bounces and spins back just as in a golf course, tricking the keeper so that the ball goes directly into Sano's legs who does a shot. * Combination Play 3: A combi shot by Jito and Sano. Jito shoots, then Sano alters the ball trajectory with an overhead, catching the keeper off-guard. Defensive techniques *'Speed Tackle': At high speed, the player slides in a straight line towards the ball. Pass *'Pivot Leg Pass': This is a pass made using the user's own pivot legGolden-23 arc, chapter 18.. It can surprise and lure opponents who believe the user is passing or shooting one way when the ball is in fact passed another wayGolden-23 arc, chapter 65.. Game exclusive *'Quick Snatch' (Gekito no Kiseki) Notes Category:List of techniques